fragmenting_of_an_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Gnidr Sigmarson Bogavyr
Title: Thane to the Jarl of Jaltmalljur, Huskarl of Ulfskala, General of the Iron Bears Age: 30 Ethnic origins: Nordic Appearance: Huge even by Nordic standards, Gnidr stands at 7 feet and is built like a mountain. His head is shaven clean, along with his beard, and he has several traditional war markings tattooed into his face, chest and back. Equipment: A heavy set of iron armor, but lacking a breastplate, along with a horned iron helmet. He uses a large warhammer and a sword for battle. Biography: A brutish boy since a young age, Gnidr has always excelled at fighting. Being born into the Bogavyr clan, a family of established warriors, allowed him to realize his potential as a fighter. It was in his twelfth year that his uncle, Siggenir, took the position of Jarl, and the entire clan’s presence was required in Dverg Karas. During the ceremonies, it is customary for warriors to engage in honorable combat as a means of showing their worth to the new Jarl. Despite his youth, Gnidr was entered into the competition by his father. The brutish boy defeated his first seven opponents, before finally succumbing to a very experienced thane. Jarl Siggenir commended the boy’s bravery and strength by making him captain of a warband and sending him to the border to find glory and spoils. None objected, as all considered this a great honor for the boy. Despite a lack of experience, Gnidr and his men fought and won in raid after raid, and when the boy returned to Dverg Karas some years later, he was hailed as a true warrior. The Jarl bestowed him with the Keep of Ulfskala, on Jaltmalljur’s eastern shores, but the warrior was not yet ready to settle down. Leaving his duties to a steward, Gnidr returned back south, this time with more men and better equipment. On his next return to the capital of Jaltmalljur, he brought with him hundreds of new slaves and many carts filled to the brim with plunder, as well as a new title, coined by the fearful southerners and extended by respectful kin, the Iron Giant of Ulfskala. This glorious achievement saw him elevated to a thane of the Jarl, and soon to his right hand man. Siggenir has even formed a new unit, the Iron Bears, and given its command to Gnidr. The unit is composed of Jaltmalljur’s most elite soldiers, all of whom are heavily clad in iron, hence the name. While also working as the Jarl’s personal guards, Gnidr and his men handle most of the unrest in Dverg Karas and its surroundings. Recently, the Jarl has had the thane's hair and beard removed, as punishment for killing a Nordic nobleman in a fit of anger. Personality: Brutish and warlike, Gnidr is much more at home in the thick of battle than at court. While not an evil man, he lacks honor and prefers to use pain rather than diplomacy. Trivia: *Stories circulate both the North and South of this man's great brutality in battle. *It is said he once tore down the gate of a keep simply by charging through, helmet first. *Some southerners believe he can turn into a great horned bear, while others say he rides one into battle. Category:Nordic Empire Category:Northman Category:Jaltmalljur